Nikki and Victor: Honey Moon Stage
by nikkinewman
Summary: Nikki and Victor have romantic and spontanious times, but after a phone call from their kids will they be interupted?


Nikki and Victor were laying on the couch after they had made love. While she was in his arms she leaned up and got his watch and realized it was noon. "I wonder how many calls you have" Nikki said smiling and showing Victor the time "Wow, time flys when you're having fun" Victor replied laughing and kissing Nikki. Nikki got up and took the small blanket he had hanging on his the back of his couch and put it around her, she went to look in her purse for her cellphone, it said she had 2 missed calls from Katherine. "Katherine called me twice, no message, I should call her back" Nikki said, Victor nodded.  
"Katherine Chancellor"  
"Hey"  
"Nikki! Finally why didn't you answer your phone?"  
"I was a...a little tied up"  
"I'm sure you were, your assistant said you've been in Victor's office all morning"  
"hah, uh yes I have" "Good girl. Now I was wondering if you wanted to meet up for lunch?"  
"Hold on"  
"Darling what are you doing for lunch?" Nikki asked looking at Victor, she got up and checked his schedual "You have a meeting" Nikki said, Victor groaned.  
"Ya Victor has a meeting so I'll meet you in about 20 minutes?"  
"Ya, see you at the club"  
"Ok"  
"Alright well I'm going to lunch with Katherine" Nikki said "You are? Well why don't I cancel my meeting and we can continue this at home?" Victor said teasing her with his eyes "normally I would say yes but it's the stockholders meeting" Nikki replied disapointed, Victor let out another frusterated groan and got up and put his pants on. Nikki followed and put her clothes back on also. She stood infront of him with her back to him "zip" she said, he kissed her neck "no thank you" he replied, she laughed as he continued to kiss her neck "honey you have a meeting and I have been in here all morning people are probably talking" she replied "I don't give a damn" he said slipping the straps of her dress off "Victor, zip!" she said as she pulled them back up, he sighed in frusteration and zipped her dress up "we will continue this at home later, I will meet you at the club for dinner" she said. Victor sat on the couch as Nikki stood infront of him and did up his tie. He grabbed her legs and she fell in his lap, he layed her down and kissed her, "I'm supposed to meet Katherine in 20 minutes" she said as he moved down to her neck, he sighed and practically forced his lips from hers as he got up and helped her up. "Now are we taking mine or your car?" she asked "lets take mine" Victor replied, Nikki nodded "do you have my lipstick?" she asked looking through his drawer "which one?" he asked, he picked up her purse and opened it "the red kiss" or "pink flower"?" he asked puzzled "Pink please" she replied, he handed it to her "can you hand me my compact?" she asked, he looked confused "the round thing that has a mirror" she made it clearer for him to understand "ah!" he said looking through her purse and handing it to her, she put on her lipstick and powdered her nose as he handed her her purse and put on her coat, they walked out hand in hand. "Mr Newman!" his assistant called out "I didn't want to interupt you and your wife but you have about 10 messages here" she said "Alright i'll take care of them, please forward all of my phone calls to my cellular, thank you" he replied walking out with Nikki. "well I guess we missed more than we thought" she said as they got in the elevator, he grabbed her hips and kissed her until they got to their floor. She wipped the lipstick off of his cheek and kissed him again while they drove to the club. They walked in and realized they were going serperate directions, after a long passionate kiss they left, Nikki went to Katherine and Victor went to his meeting.

"Hello!" Nikki said as Katherine stood up and kissed her on the cheek "Well hello" she replied "What were you missing in action?" Katherine asked as they sat down "Not exactly" Nikki replied "Well from the fact that your earring is missing i'd guess not missing, but some action" Katherine said, Nikki felt her ear and realized her hoop was missing "damnit I'll have to look for it after" she replied "yes, I'm sure you will have to look hard" Katherine said laughing, Nikki smiled sarcastically. "You know it's funny I never thought it would be like this with Victor and I" Nikki said sipping her iced tea "How is that?" Katherine asked "well I mean we've had honey moon stages but I never thought we would at this point" Nikki replied "Well my dear, it's all in the act of love" Katherine said smiling "WOAH!" Katherine said taking Nikki's left hand "where did you get that rock?" she asked "that would be my fiance" Nikki replied "fiance?" Katherine asked suprised "I thought you already got married in Belgium" she continued "Well we did, we just had a small ceremony it was spur of the moment I mean I wore jeans!" Nikki replied "So we've decided to have an official wedding here, to be honest i've completely forgotten with everything that happened with Victoria and all of the things happening for Victor at work we just haven't had a lot of time" Nikki said "Well I'm sure and in between all of the exictement in his office all morning I'm sure you haven't!" Katherine replied laughing. "Well it wasn't all excitement at first, Jack and Paul showed up" Nikki said changing her tone "They walked in on you and Victor?" Katherine asked shocked, Nikki nodded her head "and Ms Abbott herself showed up unannounced last night, and walked in on us again" Nikki continued "Oh this is just to good! Both your ex's walking in on you and Victor, and Jack tops it off, continue!" Katherine said intrigued "Oh Katherine stop!" Nikki said "No no no!" Katherine replied "What did she say?" she asked "Well, Ashley keeps going off on these rants about how it's sick how i'm icelating her and her daughter from Victor's life, I mean honey you really have the gall to say that after all that she's done to ME? I mean I almost hit her" Nikki said "Like last time?" Katherine added, Nikki smiled sarcatically "Well she had it coming. So anyways Paul and Jack walk in while me and Victor were nearly making love on his table, Jack's eyes were popping out of his head and Paul was completely speachless" Nikki said "Well my dear I think Jack's eyes were popping out of his head because of you" Katherine replied "Oh please!" Nikki said laughing "My dear you have aged gracefully I'll give you that much" Katherine said clicking her glass to Nikki's "Well thank you but Jack is not interested in me!" Nikki replied "Sweetheart I don't think there are many men who aren't interested in you" Katherine pointed out "Me? Oh come on!" Nikki said in denial. "Ok whatever but you know I bet those men are kicking themselves for letting you go" Katherine replied "Well they can kick themselves all they want, I love Victor" Nikki said taking a sip of her iced tea again "Oh I know, he is the reason you left both of them!" Katherine replied laughing "Well, I think we've finally realized that we should stop playing games with other people and suck it up and be together" Nikki said laughing "Amen to that!" Katherine replied and they clicked glasses and finished lunch.

Nikki drove home to find Victor's car in the driveway. "hello?" Nikki yelled across the hall "Hi" Victor replied "What are you doing home?" Nikki asked taking her coat off "Meeting ended early" he said "ah I see" she replied as he took her coat off. "you're freezing" Victor said taking her in his arms "I know it's cold out there" she replied kissing him. "Well...do you want to go to dinner?" Nikki asked, Victor nodded and smiled as they kissed and walked out to the car hand in hand.

They walked into the club and before they went to get a table Victor turned to Nikki and gave her a long passionate kiss, she smiled and stroked his cheek and walked her to the table. At the bar, Ashley, Paul and Jack sat there in a line. "You know I don't understand what he has that we don't have Jack" Paul said taking a sip of his scotch "Oh please! He has about a million times more than you two have" Ashley responded "No offence" she continued "Well the real question is what does she have that I don't have?" Ashley asked "Oh Ash come on I mean shes..." Ashley interupted "Don't finish that sentence please" she said taking a gulp of her wine. "Well Ash that red hand print on your hand looks like the work of the lovely Mrs Newman I'm guessing" Jack said examining her cheek "how did you know that now?" Ashley asked "I've been a rival of her husbands for years, I've gotten quite a few of those over the years" Jack replied "so have I" Paul added, they all looked back at Nikki and Victor smiling and gazing at eachother with love. They all sighed and took another big gulp of their drinks. "Look at her" Ashley said "No problem!" Jack and Paul replied at the same time Ashley sighed "you guys are pathetic" she said "Alright I've had enough of this sob fest, I have to go meet Emily" Jack said patting Paul's shoulder, on the way he stopped at Nikki and Victor's table. "Well you look great" Jack said Nikki smiled and Victor crossed his arms uninterested on what he had to say "Thank you, so do you" Nikki replied "Victor" Jack acknowledged, Victor nodded "Well you two enjoy you're dinner" Jack said kissing Nikki on the cheek "You have a great night Nik" Jack said, she smiled and Victor's face enraged with anger. "Calm down" Nikki said looking at Victor "how do I calm down when he is throwing himself at you?" Victor asked frusterated "because I think i'd rather someone else throw themselves at me" Nikki replied with a naughtiness in her eyes, Victor payed the bill and jumped up as they went home. He carried her from the car up the stairs and they made love for the rest of the night.

The next morning the phone rang, Victor woke up to the ring and crawled out of bed "Hello?"  
"DAD!" Nicholas said "what's wrong?"  
"nothing just I haven't been able to get ahold of you since yesterday morning"  
"Did you try your mother?"  
"ya, about a million times"  
"oh ya, I have missed calls, sorry"  
"that's ok, we were just worried what were you doing?"  
"uh..."  
"don't answer that, nevermind. Anyways we have a big problem at the office, the SEC is looking into Vic's case again" "Oh great, alright we'll be there soon"  
Victor slid his robe on and sat at the edge of the bed where Nikki was "sweetheart?" he asked kissing her arm, she opened her eyes and smiled "Hi" she replied "Hi" he said quietly and smiled back "there is a problem at the office with Victoria, they need us to come down" Victor said, Nikki groaned "How about no" she said smiling and closing her eyes, she pulled him into bed a layed on his chest as he held her "baby it's Victoria's SEC case" Victor said stroking her arm, Nikki moaned "You mean the one about your heart?" Nikki asked "Mhm, they've opened it up again" Victor replied "why on earth would they do that, you're fine" Nikki said "I don't know" he replied. "Well, why don't we take an extra long time to get ready" Nikki said turning to Victor and kissing his chest he laughed "you're bad" he replied, she smiled as her kisses creeped up to his lips, he turned her over and began to kiss her neck and chest, he then realized they had to go and let out a frusterated groan "what's wrong?" she asked noticing he stopped "you have no idea how much I want to do this but Victoria needs us" Victor said sighing, Nikki moaned with frusteration as he pulled her out of bed by her arm. She stood up "I'll go take a shower then" she said annoyed, she reached over him to get her robe and went to the bathroom. She stepped in and a minute later she heard another step in. Victor put his hands on her stomach and kissed her neck from behind "Hi" she said as he continued to kiss her neck "Hi" he whispered in her ear. His hands massaged her whole body and lips kissed hers, she ran her palms up and down his back as he ran his all over the front and back of her, they were kissing passionately and he moved his kiss to her neck and cheeks. She just closed her eyes and they felt so much passion between them, she ran her hands down his head and neck pushing his lips towards her neck as they made love.

She stepped out of the shower and got her robe, she tied it up as he came up behind her and pulled the string "not just yet" he said as he kissed her neck, she laughed and turned to him, she ran her hands down his bare chest and they kissed passionately, he carried her from the bathroom to their bed and layed her down as he kissed from her lips to her legs and back up again. She leaned up and he kissed her neck, her eyes shut and she ran her fingers through his hair, they both layed back down and kissed more, they were about to make love again when the phone rang, Victor let out a frusterated groan and Nikki sighed as he leaned to the side so she could get up. "Hello?"  
"Mom! Are you coming or what?"  
"Ya we're coming"  
Victor came behind her and started to kiss her neck, she laughed quietly "What?"  
"Oh nothing honey not you"  
"Ew, ok hurry over here"  
"Ya we will" Nikki replied still laughing as Victor tickled her neck by running his lips lightly down it, she turned to him and gave him a long kiss "we have to go" she said lightly patting his chest and walking away. With her back to him she undid the string on her robe and let it fall to the ground, she turned her head and smiled "what I can look but can't touch?" Victor asked frusterated and craving her, Nikki laughed and walked into their walk in closet, she then came out dressed, he let out a frusterated groan "what you don't like this outfit?" Nikki asked disapointed "I think I like what's under the outfit much better" he replied kissing her, she laughed as she did up his tie, "come on!" she said putting all her weight into pulling him off the bed. He put his arm around her and reached to her hip as he kissed her on the forehead as they drove to the office together. 


End file.
